


Вот такая романтика

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: — И ты просто съел этот кекс?— Ага.— И не заметил на нем чертово огромное кольцо?— Эммм… нет.— Да твою ж мать, Стив!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Certain Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943726) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 



— И ты просто съел этот кекс?  
— Ага. — Стив пожал плечами, концентрируясь на сложнейшем судоку, открытом на старкпаде. Он сидел на высоком стуле, свесив ноги, словно все еще был слишком мал, чтобы касаться пола. Вот почему Стив любил сидеть за кухонным островком: это ощущение было ему хорошо знакомо.  
Он не мог понять, что была за проблема с этим кексом. Баки знал, что он тут же уничтожит любую пищу, которая окажется перед ним. С одной стороны, потому что ему нужно было постоянно поддерживать метаболизм, а с другой, потому что когда дело касалось десертов, Стив Рождерс становился жадным сукиным сыном. Особенно если речь шла о домашних десертах, утопающих в глазури. _Особенно_ если эти домашние десерты приготовил для него Баки.  
— Роджерс, ты тупой сукин сын! — Баки со стоном уронил голову на руки, словно больше не мог выносить всего этого. Но Стив так до сих пор и не понял, что было не так.  
— Эмм, а я не должен был? — начал он неуверенно. Баки глухо с отчаянием зарычал и поднял голову. Его взгляд выражал полнейшее непонимание того, как Стив может _так_ тупить. Стиву довольно часто приходилось видеть это выражение лица, поэтому он сразу его узнал.  
— И ты не заметил на нем чертово огромное кольцо?  
— Эммм… нет.  
— Да твою ж мать, Стив! Господи ты боже мой! — Баки часто сквернословил, но с Франции в 1945 году Стив не слышал такой бурной реакции. — Ты вообще жуешь эту проклятую еду? Да какого же черта я вообще собрался на тебе жениться?  
— А ты хочешь на мне жениться? — Стив округлил глаза, а Баки раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Да. Но сперва из твоей задницы нужно будет достать чертово кольцо. Поздравляю, идиот, ты просто автомат по продаже жевательной резинки!  
Ладно, ладно. Это случилось.  
— Но зачем ты положил кольцо в кекс?  
— Я пытался быть _дохуя романтичным_. Я пытался _ухаживать_ за тобой, Стив. Боже мой! — Баки закатил глаза. — В любом случае, ты проглотил кольцо, поэтому мы обручены. Без вариантов.  
— Ладно, — Стив кивнул, ухмыляясь не потому, что Баки действительно сделал ему предложение, и не потому, что он согласился. А потому что иначе просто быть не могло. Именно такое предложение — «предложение» — идеально подходило для их отношений.

Идиоты. Какие же они оба чертовы идиоты.

— Пойдем, я собираюсь трахнуть тебя для закрепления согласия. Ты такой гребаный придурок. — Баки протянул руку и подождал, пока Стив ее примет, чтобы сразу же стянуть его со стула и поцеловать. — Люблю тебя.  
— Я тебя тоже. Даже несмотря на то, что ты материшься, как матрос, — фыркнул Стив и позволил Баки утащить себя в спальню.  
— Я вот думаю, если я запихну в тебя пальцы достаточно глубоко, может, я смогу надеть это кольцо?  
— Ты просто отвратителен! Не могу поверить, что собираюсь жениться на тебе. — Стив старался, чтобы его голос звучал негодующе, но не смог скрыть улыбку.  
Потому что, да, он действительно не мог поверить, что ему так сильно повезло.


End file.
